


The Storm Within Our Souls

by LeapingWithFaith



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Harry, Enemies to Lovers, Human Tom, It's all Luna's fault, M/M, soul bonding, soul mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 10:53:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17160680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeapingWithFaith/pseuds/LeapingWithFaith
Summary: A complicated bit of magic traps Harry and Voldemort together. Will the two manage to work things out or will one of them be dying.





	The Storm Within Our Souls

Things never went the way Harry wanted them to. In fact, it seemed like whenever he made a plan something went wrong with it. In his first year, his plan to save the philosopher’s stone got Ron hurt, in his second his plan to tell a teacher about the basilisk nearly got his memory wiped, in his third year his plan to turn Peter Pettigrew in let the rat escape.

There were many other examples for the boy, but Harry didn’t think any of them came close to failing as epically as his most recent had. It had started with an attack from Voldemort and his Death Eaters on Hogsmeade, and Harry had made a plan to help. As a result, the boy was now stuck in some strange Inn room with Voldemort who was covered in a strange golden light.

There was a single bed and outside the room, the entire world was blanketed in white. A blizzard was raging in such a way that if someone were to step outside and extend their arm, they would be unable to see their hand. With that in mind, Harry knew that both Tom and himself were stuck here for the time being.

Of course, he couldn’t help but lay some of the blame this time, on his friend Luna Lovegood. He had met the girl the previous year when his name had come out of the Goblet of Fire. The moment his name came out and he was declared a champion for the dangerous tournament, both Ron and Hermione had decided that he was an attention seeking prat and had ended their friendship with him.

The time in between the champions being chosen and the first task Harry was approached by Luna who gave him a smile, a book about getting past dragons, and a hug. Harry wasn’t sure how the girl knew what the first task was but decided she had to be some kind of seer. 

The girl had come to him multiple times following that meeting to help him prepare and dragged Neville along as well. Of course, Nev hadn’t needed to be coerced into helping Harry and both of the others believed that Harry was an unwilling participant. Thus a new ‘golden trio’ was born. 

Neville and Luna had helped Harry out with every single task and as they learned more about each other, Harry noticed the blonde girl had a knack for making really insane sounding plans but her plans always paid off. So he wasn’t going to be too pissed at her for trapping him here with Voldemort, provided the man didn’t kill him and he managed to escape.

The raven-haired boy did wonder just what her plan was though. At least there were some books lying around.

\---

Tom Marvolo Riddle or, as he was more commonly known as Lord Voldemort had planned every detail of his attack on Hogsmeade perfectly to lure Harry Potter out and have a chance at killing the boy. 

His plan had worked too. The boy had been within his grasp but before he could cast one of his favorite spells on the boy, he was going to crucio the upstart first before finishing him off, he was hit by a strange spell. Turning around he came face to face with a blonde girl. 

The girl herself was odd and had on a necklace with a butterbeer cork on it and radish earrings. She had smiled at the Dark Lord and spoke five words. “Enjoy your alone time together!” Her voice had been so chipper and bright that it caused the Dark Lord to pause for a moment.

It was in that moment that he was enveloped in a strange glow that had yet to die down. His entire body felt like it was on fire and he had no idea what was going on. It felt as if his very blood was boiling in his veins. He didn’t scream out however. 

He had refused to show that he was in pain. After what felt like hours, the pain receded. When it did he realized that he was laying on the ground in what appeared to be an inn room that had a single bed within it.

He was not alone though, standing a few feet away was Potter. Voldemort smiled as he stood up. He had Potter here, alone, away from everyone else. He would have to thank the blonde later.

With his wand in his hand, Voldemort stood to his full height and pointed it at Harry. “AVADA KEDAVRA!” He cried, only for his wand to only shoot out a few green sparks. Several other spells were tried and all of them cast multiple times, but no matter what Voldemort cast, nor a single spell hit Harry.

Harry for his part let out a relieved sigh. “Well, at least Luna made sure you couldn’t kill me. No idea why she sent us here though.” He muttered, although the second sentence was spoken more to himself than the room’s other occupant.

The dark lord growled at that. “So that was the purpose of the spell she hit me with.” He was about to move forward and strike at Harry when the sixteen-year-old shook his head. 

“I doubt that. I would guess it would have something to do with why you look like the version of you that had come from that diary did though.” The younger male muttered before moving and picking up a letter that he noticed on the bed. 

Voldemort, of course, stormed off and into a bathroom to look at himself in the mirror. As he did, Harry read the letter.

**_Harry,_ **

**_Sorry for the trapping you thing, but I thought it would be best for the wizarding world if you and Thomas talked about your problems. Also, keep in mind that the nargles have stolen his wits, but you can hopefully drive them away._ **

**_The room you are in is the result of a spell that the pixies taught me. In there, neither of you will be able to harm the other in any way and time passes much faster in there. So don’t worry about missing classes._ **

**_Luna Lovegood_ **

Below the girl’s name was a drawing of a smiley face and had colored the eyes green. He noticed Tom had made it back into the bedroom and handed him the note. “Luna always has a reason for the things she does, but I can’t imagine what the reasoning behind this is.”

After reading the letter the older male raised his hand and ran it through his hair. The action caused Harry to look a little closer at the man’s face and come to the realization that his eyes were still blood red. “So what do you suppose we do here, Potter?” The man said as he glared at the smaller statured male.

Harry shrugged. “No idea… I mean I am sure there are things we could talk about. Our backgrounds are similar enough to relate to each other but I doubt you would want to actually talk with me about anything.”

That got the other man glaring at him. However, a thought occurred to Voldemort. He might not be able to physically harm Harry, but he could screw with his emotions, maybe even twist him to the dark side. Maybe that was why there were stuck here together. He knew the Lovegood’s family history of insanity. Maybe the girl had decided a dark friend was better than a dead one.

However, befriending Harry meant swallowing his pride to an extent. “What do you mean similar backgrounds?”

Harry shrugged at first but realized this might be his only real chance to talk about his Muggle family, to talk it out with someone who wouldn’t judge him or see him as weak. He also would never have to worry about Tom revealing it to anyone. Not when he knew that Harry knew just as much about his own past.

“Well… You grew up in a muggle orphanage right? The caretakers didn’t like you because of your magic.” Harry started. “I was raised by my mother’s sister and her whale of a husband. My aunt is jealous of my mum. Not only was my mother more attractive, but she was smart, funny, and had magic. My aunt took her hatred of my mum out on me.”

The last Potter took a breath and sat down on the bed. “My uncle, on the other hand, saw me as nothing more than an unwanted freak and a burden. So he hated me for that. Then there is my whale of a cousin who is nothing more than a gluttonous slob who mimics his parents. They all had different methods of making my life difficult.”

Harry almost stopped here. After all, it was Tom Riddle, Voldemort, his mortal enemy he was spilling his guts too, but talking about it was already making him feel better and so he continued. “My cousin had a gang of kids our age that he ran with. They beat up any kid at school that so much as talked to me. They also had a game called ‘Harry Hunting’ and enjoyed chasing me down and beating on me.”

The teen’s fists clenched here. “Then there was my aunt who decided to earn my keep I had to do all the chores around the house while she sat on the phone gossiping. If even a single thing was out of place before breakfast, lunch, or dinner I wouldn’t be fed. My uncle took joy in trying to beat the magic out of me. I was ‘punished’ every time he learned of a bout of accidental magic, or I did better than my cousin in class, or he had a bad day at work.”

After sitting for a few moments in silence Tom finally spoke up. “The orphanage had me exorcised when I was seven. They thought me a demon and when I tried to say the other kids were mistreating me my word was taken with a grain of salt. So I ensured that the abuse stopped. Why haven’t you forced the muggles to leave you be?”

Harry scoffed at the thought of that. “I can’t risk being expelled. A house elf already got me in trouble by performing a levitation charm in my home before my second year.Then there is the fact, that I had to deal with a full criminal trial over using the patronus on the dementors you sent after me.”

That got a raised brow from Tom. “I have never sent dementors after you. They will not take orders from anyone unless they have a control rod for them. My followers in the ministry are too important to risk using such an easily trackable method of execution. However, a house-elf should not have set off the wards for the trace unless they had been altered since I was a child. Wandless magic wasn’t detected back then.”

Harry looked towards the ground. “It doesn’t matter anyway. Next summer, after my birthday passes, I will never again have to set foot in that house again.”

Once again silence overtook them until Tom spoke. “If you have been forced to live with those muggles how is it that you don’t agree with me that wizards should separate from them fully?”

Harry shook his head. “Separate how? I can’t condone killing all of the muggleborns and muggles on the planet. Your raids serve no purpose in the grand scheme of things. All you will lead to is muggles as a whole becoming aware of the wizarding world and leading to another world war, although this time with the benefits of every country waging a civil war against the magical communities. Do you know how much damage a nuke could do? You should, considering you grew up during World War Two.”

Tom didn’t respond so Harry tried to change the subject. “Besides not all muggles are like that. From what I understand due to my aunt's mad rantings, my grandparents loved my mum despite the fact that they were muggles and Hermione’s parents love her unconditionally.”

Nothing else was really discussed for a few hours. Tom for his part realized that he had to tread carefully if he wanted to win Harry to his side of the war, maybe even capitulate when it came to some of his objectives. “What is your stance of the current ministry?” Voldemort finally asked after two tense hours.

That question got an eye-roll from the green-eyed teen. “Do you mean the areas that are useless because of incompetent ministers, the areas that are useless because of the infighting between your people and Dumbledores, or the Department of Mysteries which does nothing to help anyone and only focus’s on things they won’t talk about with anyone else?”

The red-eyed man chuckled. “Believe it or not it, was like that before I started my war. The only difference was that the Wizengamot was divided between light and dark supporters instead of my supporters versus Dumbledore’s.”

Harry shook his head. “So you are saying that your war has accomplished nothing?”

Voldemort growled softly at that and fingered his wand. He wasn’t used to people treating him with the disrespect that Potter showed him. Not a single one of his followers had ever dared to question him. “Dumbledore was unable to make any changes because of the dark sect when it didn’t have a clear leader, I have to deal with everyone on the lighter side rallying to Dumbledore. Of course, as far as politics go the old fool’s viewpoint is to keep the status quo.”

Harry didn’t argue with that, mainly because he didn’t know if that statement was true or not. What he did know, was that the current state of things wasn’t fair. It wasn’t fair to people like Remus, who couldn’t keep a job because he would have to take off one day a month due to a disease. It wasn’t fair to people like Harry and Tom, that was raised in an abusive home with no one to check in on them.

Once again things went silent between the two. Harry was the one that broke the silence. “You know it is funny… We are sitting here and actually talking. After Dumbledore told me the prophecy I was sure the only way to end our fighting was for me to die.”

Once more Tom found himself looking at Potter with confusion written across his face. “Don’t be surprised Tom. You have decades of experience and everyone wants me to kill you. I am prophicised to be the one who kills you… The only one who can, but you can kill me instead to end the prophecy. In a straight fight, one on one, what chance do I actually have.”

The red-eyed male gave Harry an odd look before speaking up. “Yet, each time we have fought you have stood your ground and faced me head on. If you have expected to die then why have you fought me?”

Looking towards the window and seeing the snow still coming down the green-eyed teen sighed. “I don’t fear death, Tom, but I am terrified of seeing those I care for die. To protect them, I will put my life on the line every day.”

“Why?” The question from the dark lord was so soft that the boy-who-lived almost laughed.

“Because all that pain, all that suffering that I have endured at my relatives, they saved me from it. Maybe things would have been different if I had let the sorting hat put me in Slytherin like you were, but in Gryffindor, I was showed what it was like to build your own family. My aunt might be blood-related to me, but Luna and Neville are my family.” Harry explained. 

The dark lord didn’t buy it and looked into Harry’s eyes. Stealthily entering the teen’s mind, but what he sensed when he did, shocked him to the core. It wasn’t the fact that Harry had told him the truth that shocked him that greatly, although that fact was surprising, It was the cause of their mindlink.

He had somehow made Potter a Horcrux. Suddenly, the idea that Potter was the one who could kill him made sense. There had been a warning when Tom had made his Horcruxes. If one had ever become sentient it could kill him. His soul fragments made him immortal but one soul fragment could destroy another.

Potter wouldn’t even have to find his other Horcruxes. A simple killing curse from the boy would be enough to do the main soul fragment in. Tom would be the only one capable of killing Harry for the same reason. “What did the prophecy say, Potter?”

Harry obviously debated not telling the truth here but eventually did. He told Voldemort the full prophecy. Then it was time for Harry to be surprised. “All this time trying to kill you and it wasn’t needed.”

“What do you mean?” Harry asked.

Tom chuckled before he answered. “Not only did my coming for you as a toddler mark you, when ignoring the prophecy would have kept it from coming true, but I also don’t need to kill you now. You said that neither can live with the other survives. There is a difference between surviving and living though. We can both live our lives instead of one of us merely surviving. You might have the power to defeat or vanquish me, but you don’t have to use it. You said it yourself, in a straight fight I would kill you.”

The younger male looked down at the floor for several moments. “I can’t let you keep killing people like you do Tom. Even if it means I die.”

The older of the two sighed at that. “Maybe we could come to an agreement Pot- Harry. You raised a valid point about muggles and I never truly cared about killing muggleborns. I just used that stance to sway my pureblood followers.”

That shocked the younger teen. He didn’t want to believe that this could work out, but Luna had to send him here for a reason. “Why would you be willing to come to an agreement with me Tom?”

The older male smiled. “Would you believe that I don’t want to fight you? That talking to you like this has made me realize we are similar in a lot of ways and that I see a little of myself in you?”

Harry paused before answering. “So, you would be willing to stop the fighting? To try to handle things politically if the ministry allowed that then?”

Tom went a little tense at that. He could try that, but it would never work. “I can’t do that. Dumbledore will block any attempts at politicking that I made. He did the same thing when I graduated. He was a hero to the wizarding world and practically blacklisted me in any career I had considered.”

Harry closed his eyes as he tried to gather his thoughts. Knowing that Tom was right next to him thought made that hard. So the younger of the two men made a decision. 

Harry left the room at that, he needed time to think. It seemed to him that he was bonding with Tom. That the man was coming to care about him, but that was impossible right. Besides, it isn’t like it mattered anyway. Tom wouldn’t stop the war.

While Harry was in the bathroom, taking a shower if the noise was anything to go by, Tom found a book and started reading. He didn’t expect it to be a book on soul bonds and soul mates though. Nor did he think the book would be the darkest inclined book on the subject. What shocked him more than those two facts, however, was a highlighted passage with a moon drawn on the page it was on.

**_See that is the thing about souls. For two to connect they have to be compatible. The ‘dark’ soul bonding ceremony referenced in this chapter would essentially place a small piece of one soul inside another’s bodies. This has always failed unless it was natural. That is because in order for that to happen the two involved must be soul mates. The receiver of the soul piece would reject it if that wasn’t the case. It is why there has never been a human Horcrux. You would have to make your soul mate a Horcrux in order for it to work._ **

That paragraph threw Tom for a loop though. Harry came out of the bathroom at that point with his messy hair dripping wet still. The teen had water running down his neck and chest. He had a towel on and walked to grab his wand before pointing it at his hair. The untamable mess straightened some and dried, but was still shaggy. 

Tom didn’t know what came over him here but he stood up and pushed Harry against and wall and captured the teen’s lips.

Harry found himself moaning at the action before he pulled away. “Tom… What are you doing?”

The older male smirked. “You looked too good to resist. Coming out here in a towel, what did you think I would do?”

That got Harry blushing. He had taken showers in a locker room with the other male quidditch members for years, and shared a bathroom with four other boys in Gryffindor and thought nothing about it. Now though he realized that he should have dried off in the bathroom instead of coming out here. “Tom, you can step back now.”

“No, I don’t think I will.” The red-eyed man said. “However, since we can ignore the entirety of the prophecy, I think I will enjoy this.” He muttered before placing a lazy kiss on Harry’s neck.

“T-Tom!” The green-eyed teen moaned. “Stop… and what do you mean ignore the prophecy? You said you wouldn’t stop fighting.”

The man nodded. “Well, that is true. I don’t intend to stop completely and as long as the order stands in my way I will have to fight them. But if they stand down and let me go at things from a political standpoint then I will.”

Harry gasped. “You really will stop fighting? Why?”

Tom smirked. “Because you want me to. The truth is that you carry a fragment of my soul. Your scar is a Horcrux.” Before Tom could say anything else Harry had jerked out of his grasp. The teen looked hurt and Tom was unsure why.

“So you don’t care about me,” Harry muttered.

“Don’t be a fool,” Tom said, intending to continue and say he did care. Harry didn’t give him time though. Instead, the teen pushed away further.

“NO, I GET IT! YOU COULD NEVER CARE ABOUT ME! THE ONLY PERSON YOU CARE ABOUT IS YOURSELF! IT IS THIS STUPID FRAGMENT OF YOUR SOUL YOU CARE FOR!” Harry looked at Tom as he panted. Tears had filled the younger males eyes as he shouted those words.

The green-eyed boy went to rush back towards the bathroom only to be spun around as he got to the door and pressed into the wood. Green eyes met red and to the Potter’s heir’s shock, Tom spoke in a soft tone instead of his calm normal timbre. “I didn’t tell you about the soul fragment inside your scar to make it seem like I didn’t care for you, Harry. I do care for you...”

The boy shook his head. How could he trust that was the truth. He didn’t expect what he would hear next though. “I swear to you, Harry. I swear on my magic that what I feel for you is real. Yes, at first I was playing mind games when I realized I couldn’t hurt you once more. However, I started to care for you before I ever learned you were protecting a piece of my soul.”

With that, Tom moved forward and pressed his lips into Harry’s. It was merely a chaste kiss though and the older male pulled away. “What I wanted to tell you is that the prophecy I mentioned to you must be false. The blonde girl that sent us here left a book on soul bonds and I realized that the only way my soul could have connected to yours and made you a Horcrux is if we were soul mates. Your soul would have rejected mine if that wasn’t the case.”

Harry was shocked at that. However, in that moment, everything made sense. He could see why Luna sent them here. They had been on a path to kill each other, Tom had been determined not to die, and Harry had wanted to live a normal life. The fact of the matter was that the only thing they needed to do to get what they both wanted was to talk to each other.

Harry looked directly into Tom’s red eyes at this moment. “Luna always has a reason for the odd things she does. To think her reason for trapping us here was to show that… Are you sure we are soul mates?”

Tom nodded. “I am… If you doubt it though there is a way to make sure.”

The younger male felt as if he shouldn’t ask his next question but he had to. “How would we make sure?”

His answer was a firm pair of lips pressing on the skin right below his ear and a husky whisper from the other man. “We connect in the most intimate way possible. If we are soul mates it will cement the bond and we will be married.”

Tom still had Harry against the bathroom door so he picked the teen up and carried him to the bed. “Listen, Harry… Since that night in the graveyard, my thoughts about you have shifted. I have been obsessed with you, but I will admit that there were plenty of times when I pictured your eyes, so full of fire, while you pleased me. I didn’t know you were my Horcrux until we came here, until after we talked about you not fearing death. This attraction I feel has existed for two years, I have just been ignoring it. So don’t think that I don’t care about you. Just tell me if you want this.”

Harry nodded slowly and realized that Tom was moving back and taking off his clothes. “Good Harry, now since you are clad only in a towel I think it is only fair I shed an article or two of clothing.”

First, the red-eyed man took his shirt off. Revealing a lean, muscular torso. Harry wasn’t sure if magic could make a body flawless until that moment.  However, the teen’s emerald eyes were drawn downward when Tom’s fingers started to slip down to the dark lord’s pocket and wand. With a wave of that wand, both of them were completely nude.

Harry yelped lightly at that and shifted, embarrassed. “I am going to cast some spells to make this easier on you Harry, but first we should explore each other’s bodies don’t you think. I believe that I will start.”

Harry wasn’t sure what happened over the course of the next few minutes. His brain was shorting out due to the sudden influx of pleasurable sensations that his body had never experienced before. He was aware enough to know that Tom had started kissing and nipping over certain areas of his body. The older male had paid close attention to Harry’s nipples, collarbone, and thighs. However, Tom hadn’t yet touched Harry’s cock which was now rock-hard.

Then Tom stood with a chuckle, giving the green-eyed teen a good look at the dark lord’s erection which was easily bigger than the teen’s own by two or three inches. It was thicker as well and Harry went to cover himself in embarrassment.

The action got a chuckle out of Voldemort who picked his wand back up. “I find your embarrassment cute, but unneeded. Still, I fear that this new body is more sensitive and your young body is the same. So perhaps it is time for the main event.”

Harry nodded slowly and felt an not entirely unpleasant sensation in and around his hole. He wasn’t sure what the spells that had been used just now were, but he knew that his insides felt slick now and a little empty.

Tom moved forward between Harry’s legs quickly after placing his wand down and leaned in to whisper. “I will warn you now that even stretched and lubricated like you are now, this will still sting.”

With that, Tom pushed into his younger lover and sheathed himself inside completely in one thrust. Harry found himself whimpering softly, but the sensation, while slightly painful, wasn’t unpleasant in the slightest. In fact, he thought the feeling of being full was strangely wonderful. But for some reason, he still felt like he wasn’t participating completely as Tom started thrusting.

He still felt like his body was on a pleasure overload. He hoped that in time he got used to the pleasure and could take a more active role, but when Tom found a button inside of him after only three thrusts and then started hitting it every single time, Harry found himself unable to think of anything.

It took roughly fifteen minutes for Harry to reach his peak and as he clenched around his lover he felt Tom’s seed shooting inside of him. In that moment both lovers were surrounded in a silver and gold glow and bells chimed around them.

As the glow died down there was a ring-like tattoo on both of the lovers’ left ring finger. “I will have to thank your little blonde friend when we get out of here,” Tom said as he panted. 

Harry snuggled a little tighter into the older male’s chest nodded his head as well as he could. “Yeah… Luna is the best.”

The two of them fell asleep like that and when they woke up they were back in Hogsmeade a golden light dying around them. Everyone had stopped fighting and was looking at the two of them, mainly at Tom who looked normal instead of a half-demon snake.

Luna for her part giggled. “Did you two enjoy your alone time then?”

A wicked grin came to Tom’s face. “We did indeed Lady Lovegood, and thank you for making that happen. Everyone fall back, there are quite a few changes to my current plans. I will see you soon my little lion.”

With that Voldemort and the Death Eaters were gone from Hogsmeade and Harry was wondering just how to explain what just happened to the order members. Still, with a smile on his face he nodded. “Yeah… as soon as possible, Tom.”


End file.
